


Reunion

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Five Faces of Darkness, Astrotrain finds his old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Crimson Optics Comment Fic Party](http://crimson-optics.livejournal.com/65591.html).

"What the slag, Blitzwing." Astrotrain transformed and landed on the asteroid. The clump of rock wasn't even big enough for his alt-mode. "I haven't even seen you since--the whole Decepticon matrix mess, Galvatron says you're a traitor--and I find you here?!" He gestured at the sparse asteroid field. "How did you even--"

"So do I get a ride or not?" Blitzwing gestured with his raised thumb.

"Come here, you stupid tank." Astrotrain half-stepped half-flew forward, wrapping his arms firmly around Blitzwing. "And shuddup. I don't take noisy hitchhikers."

"That's a 'yes,' right?" Blitzwing returned the hug, relaxing into his friend's arms. "I didn't call you here for your good looks."

Astrotrain held him tighter. "You're just like the others. Only want me for my cargo hold. Whaddya gonna pay for your passage?"

Blitzwing grabbed one of the wheels behind Astrotrain's neck, caressing it just right. "I'm sure we can come up with somethin'."


End file.
